


Heating Up The Ice Queen

by HeroFizzer



Category: Girls und Panzer
Genre: F/M, Sex Toys, collar and leash, male dom, naked walking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:27:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25140877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeroFizzer/pseuds/HeroFizzer
Summary: When Nishizumi Shiho remarried you after a divorce from her first husband, you discovered that she had a need to be put in place. Fortunately, you had a bit more of a sadist edge to you in order to give her what she wants. (Commission)
Relationships: Nishizumi Shiho/Reader
Kudos: 5





	Heating Up The Ice Queen

“What a long day...”

You had been married to Shiho Nishizumi for some time. You may not have been the father of her daughters, Maho and Miho, but you had practically become the father figure in their lives regardless. And of course, the mistress of Shenza-do had a lot to work with, practically busy around the clock to ensure her family lived to be healthy. It was exhausting work, but she did what she could with the stamina she had.

That was where you came in.

“Someone looks tired,” you said as you watched your wife sit down next to you on the couch, “think a massage is enough for you to handle?”

“You can start with the shoulders,” she said in her cold, deadpan tone, “but I'm not sure it will be enough for me.”

After she removed her work coat, she left her blouse on, letting you rub into her shoulders. A hum escaped her lips, while her eyes shut as she took to enjoying your light rub. She even rolled her neck around, a sure sign she was enjoying the massage. “There's a start...” she finally said.

“I can go a bit rougher, if you want.” you said, leaning into her ear.

“Not yet...” she moaned, her expression unchanging. “Let me just enjoy this for a little longer.”

“That must have been some really rough day, then!” you said with a chuckle.

“I had a few meetings, and I watched the girls have their matches.” she admitted. “There's a lot more for me to do than you would think.”

“True, I guess I just wish I saw you a bit more than I do right now.”

“Don't you spend time with the girls?” she asked.

“Well...not a lot, no.” you said, uncertain about your own interactions with them. “I mean I try to get to know them better, but I don't quite have that same affection for them like I would you.”

“True, I suppose you lack the connection to them that their genetic father would. But you should spend more time with them properly.”

“Okay,” you said with a smirk, “but only if you agree to spend more time with them outside just watching their matches.”

“...Touche.” Shiho said, not even cracking a smile at your words. That was always something you had trouble with; even if she said she loved you, she had a hard time actually showing it. She had a reputation of being stone faced, but you had no idea until you saw it for yourself.

“You don't regret divorcing your last husband, do you?” you asked out of nowhere.

“Tsuneo was a nice man,” Shiho replied, showing no remorse over the matter, “but I do feel he was perhaps too nice. I had asked him to hit me in front of Miho, and he refused.”

“Why was that?”

“Because he said that I would be scary later.”

“And yet...you let me hit you several times before.” you said with a smug smirk.

“Your hitting is of a different kind.” Shiho confessed, a heavy sigh escaping her lips. “And I'm certain that if you were to hit me in a certain way, you would see just how scary I can be later on.”

“Well thank god you put me in charge of the sex,” you said, leaning into her neckline, “because I know just what it takes to keep you from being so scary.” You then proceed to lock your lips onto her neck, hearing her moan louder to show her affection towards your actions. She wrapped her arm around your neck, holding you close as you continued to make out with her skin.

“It feels really nice...” she sighed, her eyes shut as you combined your kisses with the shoulder massage. She rested her head against yours while you continued to do so, even turning to face you in an effort to get your attention. When you locked eyes with Shiho, you soon locked lips as well, hearing her hum into your mouth with her voice echoing. It was the little stuff like that where you knew the head of the Nishizumi family loved you, since her expression was so hard to change from her general deadpan gaze. Her tongue even swirled around against yours, turning her body to face you fully. She wrapped her arms around your shoulders, sitting on your lap as she continued to embrace you in ways you never thought a woman with a hard stare could show.

As a response, you couldn't help but reach out for Shiho's ass, pushing against her rather fancy jodhpurs, hearing her wince in your mouth. You swore her eyebrows flinched, though you couldn't confirm it as you kept your eyes closed during the makeout session. Her grip tightened on you, that much was certain.

Shiho pulled away from your lips, with multiple strings of saliva bridging between you. “Hit it.”

“You really sure you want that?” you said with a grin.

“I didn't stutter,” she reminded you, “hit my ass.”

You did so, giving a hard palm smack to the Nishizumi head's behind. You watched her eyelids shut while she shuddered, as though she felt the full force of your slap even through the fabric of her jodhpurs. You rubbed your hand into her rear, causing her to shiver even as it swelled up underneath. “That feels good...” she said, a slightly raised pitch in her voice. “You really know how to hit me hard.”

“Do you want it harder?” you asked, cocking an eyebrow at your wife.

“Harder.” Shiho said, her cold voice hiding the begging tone. “I want to see how far I can handle your hand when it hits me harder.”

You did so, giving more impact to your hand as it met with Shiho's behind. Every slap was met with your wife rocking against your lap, oblivious to what was sprouting up between your legs. The moans she made with her cold voice was enough to arouse you, stirring up arousal inside of you. It was the very thing that got you off, and knowing you were capable of making the supposed Ice Queen melt into putty so easily got you hard.

Shiho soon noticed your erection as it bulged from your pants, feeling it push up against her groin. “Hard already...” she said silently to herself. “I never would have thought I'd met a masochist like yourself in my life.”

“Aren't you happy about that?” you asked with a smug grin.

“Of course.”

“How's it make you feel?”

“Weak. Inferior. And yet, happy.”

“Then you know what to do from here.”

“Of course...master.” Shiho's cheeks turned bright red, immensely flushed just after calling you that. She then left your lap, kneeling between your legs as she helped you pull off your pants. Any time she was put into this position, she always seemed to take her time getting into 'character', as having anything but control was outside of her nature. You could chalk that up to her having been with such a kind and gentle husband for so long, but now you were with her, and you could give her the pleasure of being in a position that would bring her the most joy.

As Shiho stared at your bulging member, a gasp escaped her lips, showing surprise even as she remained stone faced towards it. She studied his rod while she held it in his hand, giving it a few tugs to make sure you were hard enough. She swung the member into her cheek, slapping against it as though she was testing its durability. The Nishizumi head even did it multiple times, as if to show off how cold she was, incapable of any emotional showcase while remaining numb to the swinging dick against her face.

Her lips slowly pushed over the crown, taking her time to slowly suck on the glans. You sat back, relaxing your body as you allowed the head of the Nishizumi family to be subservient towards you. Her tongue flicked away at the tip as she kept her licks locked around it, humming along with every lick. She brushed her hair out of the way of her face, breathing through her nostrils as she began to slowly push away at your length.

Your head hit the back rest, sighing as you felt the woman's lips going further down your rod. She slurped on the skin, pushing her tongue around at the veins. Said veins were pumping hard, the blood rushing to your boner to keep it hard as Shiho continued to give it further attention. She had learned how to properly please your shaft, knowing just what you wanted when it came to sexual pleasure.

Shiho began to undress herself, removing her blouse while her head bobbed back and forth against your shaft. Her lips felt incredible around your cock, with her saliva trailing along the flute. When she reached against your base, she looked up at you with her cold gaze, although her eyes shone a bit differently. She was asking to do something, which you acknowledged with a nod of your head.

The Nishizumi head then proceeded to keep her mouth against your crotch, breathing through her nostrils as she remained in place for a long period of time. The woman was looking to choke on your shaft, acting as though she was trying her hardest to impress you. Her eyes shut for a period of time, while you continued to enjoy her oral skills. She rubbed her tongue against the underside of your shaft, holding back any coughing that such a long period of time would cause. You were always amused by her talent, but it was always the best when she wanted to show how long she could drown herself on your cock.

You lost track of time, having counted up to thirty seconds before relaxing your mind while your cock twitched inside Shiho's mouth. The crown especially poked away at the back of her throat, causing her to shiver about as you did so. The fact you could taunt her so easily was great, especially when she showed her disappointment once she popped herself off your shaft. Even with her hardened gaze, she looked out of breath, especially as her cheeks looked flushed. She was incredibly out of breath, grasping at her throat, as her tongue stuck out of her mouth.

“How...long was that?” she asked, panting for breath.

“I think it was about...one minute.” you replied, making up the time off the top of your head.

“That's...still far off my best time.” Shiho said, feeling incredibly disappointed with the number.

“Well, you can try again,” you insisted, “but you might end up giving yourself a little treat instead.”

“A treat...I like it when you give me the treat.” she said, pushing her lips back down onto your shaft. Rather than simply keep her lips pushed against your crotch, she bobbed her head a few inches away from it, bucking against you until her nostrils were slapping against your groin. Her chin hit against the ball sack as well, with her drooling lips leaving it moist from her saliva. Your crown continued to push against the back of her throat, prodding away at Shiho wrapped her tongue against the far end of your shaft.

The veins started to pump heavily, a sure sign that you were ready to burst. You loved how Shiho pleased your cock, using her mouth to the best of her talents. But as your cock pumped harder and harder, you knew you weren't going to be able to hold back for very long. You gripped the woman's hair, holding her close to your groin as you groaned heavily. Even as you heard her gagging on your shaft, you refused to let up, awaiting the release you were looking for.

It wasn't until your seed began to pump away at the back of her throat that Shiho started gagging, taken by surprise over the burst of cum that filled it up. She failed to hold back her coughing, choking on your shaft as it continued to release seed inside of her mouth, trailing down to her stomach. When you finally let go of her hair, the Nishizumi pulled away from her groin, letting her mouth fill up with enough of your spunk that it dribbled out her lips and onto her chin, only made worse when she started to cough it up. The floor was made into a mess with your milky fluids, although Shiho looked unnerved by all of it when everything was said and done. Then again, that was already her default expression.

“That felt really good...” Shiho replied, even as she gasped for breath. “I want to do more with you.”

“Of course you do,” you said, leaning into the kneeling Shiho as you held her chin to meet with your gaze, “because who's a big slut?”

“I am.” Shiho confessed. “I'm a big slut for your cock, my husband.”

“That's what I want to hear.” you said, giving her cheek a light smack. “Now let's go get you ready for the rest of the fun.” You stood up, adjusting your jacket as you headed out of the room, heading for the bedroom that you both shared together. As if keeping up with her role, Shiho remained on her hands and knees, her breasts exposed to the air as they hung over the floor.

##

You threw Shiho against the bookshelf, making out with her for a brief moment. You moaned into one another's mouths, holding her hand as you continued to do so. You used her other hand to press against her throat, choking her with it while she gagged away into your mouth. Her breath grew heavy, her eyes rolling back as she allowed you to continue choking her. The head of the family tightened her grip with your hands, holding onto it while her thumb pressed away on your knuckles.

Pulling her lips off Shiho, you asked her even as you kept your grip on her, “Are you getting wet?”

“Yes...” she choked, her irises shrinking in spite of her stone cold stare. She was losing her breath, given how tightly you held onto her throat, but you weren't looking to fully choke her out. You kissed for a while longer before pulling away from her mouth, letting go of her throat before her face ended up fully turning purple. She heaved for oxygen, grabbing hold of herself where your hand was gripping. “I'm so wet after that...” she reiterated.

“It's nice that you enjoyed it,” you said with a smirk, “because I plan to do it a few more times through the session.”

“As I like it, master.” Again, Shiho shivered, her cheeks flushed as she called you by that title. It was quite odd how she could never get used to calling you that, as if being the head of the Nishizumi family and being subservient to anyone else hurt her pride. She secretly enjoyed it, however, especially when you were growing into this role.

“Good, now let's get you dressed properly.”

Shiho then fully undressed herself, removing the jodhpurs off her legs and kicking them from her ankles. You stared at the silk panties she wore, getting a good glimpse of just how wet she had grown since she first acknowledged your growing bulge. You pushed your fingers against her snatch, watching her jolt as you jammed them against the panties, pushing them against her folds as though you were trying to get it inside her canal. Her lips quivered, the first sign of seeing her break that cold and emotionless slate. You grinned seeing her do as much, her near naked body shivering afterwards.

“Now let me see that pussy.” you commanded.

“Yes master.” Shiho whimpered, bending over to let her panties slip off of her. After kicking them off her ankles, you pick the silk article up, holding it to your nose to get a good whiff of them. You then tossed them onto the bed, leaving your wife standing in her naked form for a while as you rummaged through the dresser for certain items to feature on her.

“Now, let's start using these.” Shiho remained frozen, allowing you to lock the collar and leash around her throat, tightening the collar up enough that she could still breathe while feeling where you were pushing against her throat previously. “How does that fit?”

“It's tight,” she said with a deep breath, “but it's still a very good fit.”

"Good," you said, giving the collar a squeeze with your hand, "So long as you can still breathe." You pat her cheek lightly, watching her eyes shut as she flinched. "Now, one more thing before we begin our stroll around the place."

You go back to the drawer, pulling out a few toys for you to use on Shiho. She gulped at the sight of the devices, two plastic eggs with remote controls wired to them. After you tape the devices around her clit, you turn the volume on, watching your wife shiver as the intensity runs through her body.

"Ready to go?" You ask, holding onto Shiho's leash.

"Yes…master…" she said, her voice quivering as she got back onto her hands and knees.

You both began to walk around the Nishizumi household, leading Shiho around as she shook her behind. You feel disappointed, not having a tail buttplug on hand, but you supposed one of these days you would have to consider that. The walk gained the attention of those working around the place, who watched in stunned silence as the head of the family was being treated like a pet. Her cheeks remained red while she felt their eyes on her, especially as she believed they were looking at her rear.

With her pussy wet, leaving a trail of fluids behind thanks to the vibrations, Shiho still felt the adrenaline rushing through her body, as though she enjoyed being treated like your bitch, even if her staff were still in awe of it all. There were points where your wife had to stop, stirred up by the vibrations against her special nub. It was too much stimulation for her to handle, as she had obviously never met a man that was willing to treat someone as cold as her in such a submissive state.

“This is so embarrassing...” Shiho said, shivering as she came to yet another stop. Her fluids were now spraying from her snatch, leaving the Nishizumi girl a wet mess as she created a puddle with her lubrication. “I-I take it back. It's most embarrassing now!” You looked back as she finished leaking out her lubrication, smiling as you saw how red her face was. She was naked, save for the tight collar and the vibrators on her clit, making a mess of the floor due to how hard the eggs vibrated on her genitals.

“Feel better?” you asked with a grin.

“You're sadistic...” Shiho said, staring down at the ground. When she picked her head up to meet with your gaze, her stone cold expression still present. “I love it.”

“Lovely.” You walked back and tugged on her leash, pulling her towards the puddle of her fluids. “Clean that up, and I'll turn off your toys. Then we can have some more fun.”

“Yes, master...” whimpered Shiho after being pulled into the pool. The head of the household leaned in with her tongue hanging out, lapping away at the fluids she made. Her clit was still vibrating thanks to the toys, but she did her best to hold back, aware that if she came yet again, she would end up cumming once more, having to clean up another mess.

And doing that once was more than enough for her.

##

When Shiho finished her meal, you led her back through the house until you returned to your bedroom, using the leash to pull on her collar. Your wife choked as she fell atop the bed, her naked form resting on the mattress. “Now, remain still for me,” you said, removing your pants once more, “and I'll let you feel the full pleasure of my dick.”

“Yes master...” Shiho said, still breathing heavily as the vibrators continued to create friction against her clit. You removed the toys, figuring she's done enough with them, and crawl on top of her with your member at a full erection. You were getting aroused seeing your wife act so demeaned by your actions, you couldn't do anything to keep it down. All the same, it was just what you needed to penetrate the head of the house, now that she was in the right headspace.

“I'm ready for you, master.” she said, spreading her folds apart so you could slip your cock inside. You held your crown against her snatch, using the fluids that dampened her to slip it inside. Even as her cold gaze remained, Shiho gasped, holding the bed sheets tightly as she felt you stretch her canal out.

“Your last husband must not have given you enough attention.” you groaned. “Otherwise your pussy would be easier to slip into.”

“I'm sorry master,” Shiho responded, sucking on her lower lip, “please forgive him, he was a very good man otherwise.”

“Then why did you divorce him?”

“W-Well...ngh!” Shiho clenched her teeth, her irises shrinking down as she tilted her head back. You delivered one hard thrust inside her, hitting against her cervix without even trying. You spiked it hard with your crown, unaware of just how easy it was to push deeper in her thanks to her lubricants. Once you were in, you pulled your hips back, ready for repeated pumps against your wife's crotch, ready to plow her snatch.

“It feels good!” gasped Shiho, her chest heaving with every thrust you made against her body. “It feels so good, my master! Please! Continue to plow into me! I love how your cock makes my pussy feel!”

You were ignorant of her pleading, although it wasn't as if you weren't going to do so anyway. You managed to get more aggressive with Shiho, the head of the house being reduced to a whimpering sex slave that couldn't resist your cock. Her head tilted back as your crown continued to buck into her cervix, as though you were prepared to penetrate it and enter her reproductive organs. You thought that impossible, though the stories you've read regarding that made it all the more interesting to attempt it.

You grew more aggressive with Shiho, who raised her arms to her shoulders, letting go of the bed sheets as you controlled the rhythm of your hips. You reached for her hand and held it once more, fingers interlocking as you kept your eyes on her. She lifted her head up off the bed, puckering her lips as she prepared for another kiss with you...

Only to have you hold down her throat to the bed, holding it tightly as she choked. Your grip was lighter than last time, due to the collar she wore. You watch the face she makes while her tongue stuck out, Shiho panting heavily throughout. Her grip on your hand tightened further as a result, her chest still heaving, now at a faster rate.

“Drill me...” she begged, the pitch of her voice rising up. “Drill me with your cock! Plow me hard! I want...I want more children! Please! Let me have more children with you!”

You leaned into her neckline, pecking at her skin even as you continued to buck against her groin. She seemed to calm down just a bit after that, but you were far from finished. As she cooed from your lips locking onto her neckline, you lost your grip on her throat, though you continued to hold her hand throughout.

Pulling away from your wife, you watched as Shiho sat up, a look of sadness in her cold eyes as she looked as if she was craving for more. You slapped at her thigh and said, “Turn over. We're about to have more fun.”

“Of course, my master!” Shiho said, rolling over so that her ass was sticking up in the air. “Please, do with me what you must. My pussy is yours to take.” Your wife looked back at you, her eyes still begging for the attention of your shaft. Her pussy was immensely wet, enough that there was a thickness to the grooling substance. A long strand hung off her folds, dangling between her legs and over the bed. You took the long strand and brushed it over Shiho's folds, hearing her shiver as you massaged it into her snatch.

With the thick fluid out of the way, you slip your cock into her once more, holding onto her leash as you pushed all the way inside your wife. She stared forward at the wall on the other side of the bed, teeth clenched together as you pushed all the way against her cervix once more. You rub your hand over her ass, slapping down on one of the cheeks with your palm. It's enough to make the head of the Nishizumi family shiver, her back arching down to the bed. 

“Oh my god...” Shiho shivered. “So good...I love how you treat me, master! Please, give me more! Hit me in ways my husband wouldn't have done!” You enjoyed her enthusiasm towards the hard sexual pleasure that she received from this, but even you could only take it so far with her. You tugged on her leash, pulling back on the collar so that she ended up choking yet again. You bucked away at her ass, pounding away at her rear as it smushed against your waist. Shiho groaned with every thrust into her, though most of it was due to the collar going against her throat.

You pulled hard enough on her leash that Shiho ended up kneeling upright, with you wrapping your arm around her waist to keep her back against your chest. You pressed into her neckline while delivering slow yet impactful juts into her ass, with your cock prodding away at her cervix. Your wife groaned wildly, unable to take a breath from all the effort you put into plowing her backside.

“You love being my bitch, admit it,” you whispered into her ear, hearing her groan as you continued to pump your cock into her, “you enjoy showing this submissive side of yourself when the kids aren't around.”

“I do! I do love it!” Shiho said, pulling on her collar as your thrusts into her pussy became too much for her to handle. She started to gasp loudly, her vaginal fluids dripping down her inner thighs and your shaft. This at least made it easier to slip in and out of her snatch, the ride up her sheath much easier in that regard.

Nibbling on her ear lobe, you felt her body shiver, her hips moving from side to side as though she was trying to find a moment of comfort in her position. Your wife then backed into you, pushing her ass hard into your hips as though to meet with you halfway. Her vaginal fluids began to leak out, with Shiho pushing little spurts out when you pulled away from her. The bed was growing damp in response, but neither of you could help it. Shiho was loving it that much and couldn't let up.

“Cumming...” Shiho whimpered, taking your arm and holding it against your chest. “Cumming, cumming! I'm going to cum soon! Keep fucking my pussy, master!” Just calling you that made her heated, her cheeks turning bright red. The more you jabbed your crown into her cervix, her eyes began to roll back, her mouth open wide as she panted like a bitch in heat. “Make me...cum! Make me cum, master! Push me into...that...ngh! Fuck! Fuck! I'm THEEEERE!”

The last thrust into her was enough to make Shiho cry out, her voice shrieking loudly like a banshee as her eyes watered up. Her vaginal fluids began to drown your dick, spraying it down as it splashed onto the bed. Her canal tightened up as a result, clamping down on your dick and making it squeeze into your veins. You were on the brink of a climax as it was, ready to burst within your wife and fill her with your seed.

Even after her squirting orgasm died down, you exploded inside of your wife, letting your seed hose down her snatch while sending her over the edge yet again. Her hands went down to her stomach, her body shaking after her orgasmic release, feeling some sort of unusual swelling in her belly. You had no idea how much of your jizz was being expelled inside her, but she seemed to believe that she was growing with your cum. She didn't look too much different when you finished, but you did wonder if she would become pregnant after this.

Shiho passed out, collapsing face first onto the bed. You pulled out and rolled next to her, laying on your back. As you both breathed heavily from such a climax, you rolled over to your wife, holding her close to you to bring her back from her sub space. “Thank you...” she said, her cold gaze returning to her eyes.

“You're welcome.” you said with a kiss. “Take your time, I don't think your kids will be back in a while.”

“We could definitely use more time for this...” Shiho sighed, removing her collar from her throat. “Perhaps I can try to schedule another session for Thursday...”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> If you'd like to know when I update my stories, follow me on Twitter at HeroicFizzer.


End file.
